The Pale Adventures of Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas
by Homestuck4Lyfe
Summary: Karkat is reacquainted with Gamzee his previous moirail. To renew there moirailgance they decide to go on an epic quest to find all of the troll friends. I hope you enjoy reading it. This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to leave any advice and/or criticism. I'm a 13 year-old writing this and if any of the scenes are unrealistic please review it. Rated T use of language.


**Notice:**

I **DO NOT OWN** "Homestuck"! Homestuck is a trade mark made by Mr. Andrew Hussie. Please keep that in mind. The story line of this story, however, is mine and only mine.

* * *

**Background: **

Gamzee and Karkat have been acquainted years after getting out of the game. They decide to go on a quest to find their old friends and see how they are doing. This moirailgance has been diconnected for many years and there is but one way to renew it. To go on a crazy dangerous adventure! This will be in paragraph format because I am too lazy to do "Pesterchum" format on my iPod. Please keep in mind that I am a 13 year-old.

* * *

Karkat was venturing through the grocery store one day. Everything changed on that day when he smell a familiar scent. It had smelled like make-up and grapes. He turned around slightly and saw a shopping cart that was full to the top with various flavors of a little wonderful drink people know as "Faygo". He turned around fully and was in shock. Gamzee Makara, his friend from 5 years prior, was there shopping for his favorite beverage. Gamzee was unaware that Karkat, his previous moirail, was standing right behind him in awe. Karkat decided to approach him and spoke softly, "Hey, Bestfriend.". As plain and harmless as that was Gamzee jumped up, turned around, and smirked. He replied, "Whoa, Man you haven't changed a mother fucking bit.", with a big smile on his face. They quickly checked out there goods and went to get some coffee to catch up. They arrived at "Starbucks" rather quickly due to it being down the street. Karkat got his usual mocha, however, Gamzee was feeling a bit creative today. He ordered a regular coffee and asked for three shots of "Faygo".

The two got there drinks and sat down at a nearby table. " So KK where have you been?", Gamzee asked Karkat still in amazement. Karkat replied with the original, "You know... I uh.. Been around.", he said this in a loud tone bold as always. Gamzee ignored the fact that he knew what Karkat was saying was total spoke briefly exchanging information about themselves. Karkat was a talented film student with great potential. Gamzee was a birthday clown. They exchanged there phone numbers and agreed to Meet up another day. The day was dawning and the street lights had just started flickering on as the day dozed off and the night crept in. "Well, I guess I'll call you tomorrow it's getting fucking late.", Karkat spoke in a tone that sounded like sheer disappointment. "Alright,", Gamzee replied, "I'll see you tomorrow.". He smiled and bursted out of the store excitedly. However, Karkat was barely leaving at a sauntering pace. He was think about the five years prior and about how the two had previously been moirails. He wanted so badly for them to have that relationship again. He drove home to his one bedroom apartment, ran in, kicked off his shoes and went to sleep.

* * *

He was dreaming a rather strange dream for his person. He usually dreamt dark and demented dreams, but today it was actually really joyful and fun. His dream was about him and all of his friends having a reunion and getting back into everyone's lives.

**DREAM TIME**

*He was back on Alternia, everyone was alive and well. The trolls of his game of SBURB were there infront of him playing with a frisbee. He then saw flashes of light. He saw that Nepeta was in jail, Tavros was an athlete for wheelchair basketball, and Kanaya was a famous fashion designer. He then woke up panting wondering about his other friends...*

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY**

**Karkat's Day So Far**

He woke up in just enough time to get to his film school he also just happened to be in one of his most delightful moods. He rushed and got ready, jumped in his car and slightly sped to school. He arrived at school and had one of the greatest days of his life. Karkat didn't pick a fight and wasn't fucken pissy as his usual self was. He finished his day of school and had a couple weeks of leisure time due to the teacher being on leave. He thought what better time was there than to call Gamzee. He pulled out his phone and found the contact.

**Gamzee's Day So Far**

Gamzee woke up in a foggy mood as always. He had not had a dream tonight. He got up and got ready for his day of entertaining "Them Little Wrigglers" as he like to call him. He quickly checked his PDA and saw he had two parties scheduled for this morning. He quickly got his gear together and headed out set to keep "Them Little Wrigglers" entertained. He headed out to the first party and was attacked by a giant wave of about forty children. This was a bit too much for his liking. He was about to head out to the next party and took a couple slices of cake as an indulgence. He quickly got through this party in no time and was enjoying his leisure time as Karkles called him.

* * *

He picked his phone and said, "Hey whats up Karkat?". Karkat responded with a bold, "Hey, well the sky for once thing and well I had a dream...". Gamzee replied, "oh yeah? About what?". Karkat was too annoyed by his phone at the time and told him to meet him at the bakery right outside of town. Gamzee hung up and met Karkat at the place. He waltzed up and said, "What's up, Bro?". Karkat broke it to him quickly, "Gamzee, will you be my moirail again?" Gamzee paused and did not respond.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay finally Chapter one is finished. Please review this is my first fanfiction and I would love any and all criticism! Heh.. Cliff Hanger hanging from a Cliff!


End file.
